In the prior art, LCD assembly are many ways of which the liquid crystal panel is disposed on the backlight module. The light guide plate is disposed on the supporting portion of the backplane unit, and the intermediate frame of the backlight module presses against the light guide plate for fixing the light guide plate. However, in the use of the LCD, a counterforce may be applied by the light guide plate due to the intermediate frame presses against the light guide plate. The intermediate frame may have eversion by the counterforce and may damage the LCD.